


Skies

by greatermistral



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also give me aeducan and alistair any day, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatermistral/pseuds/greatermistral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure and utter fluff. Alistair and Fivia Aeducan take part in their favourite activity - doing nothing (actually, watching the skies).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies

Fivia Aeducan hadn’t had much time to stop and take in the surface world, but when she did, she found she loved the sky.

It wasn’t just the fact there was a sky, of course – Orzammar was housed in a mountain, and as such the peak was high enough that looking up meant your eyes meant a pitch black that seemed to never end. The sky on the surface world was just so much more… intricate. It ranged in colours depending on the time of day, and Fivia always took a couple of minutes to look up and appreciate when the sky was shaded a colour she hadn’t seen before. Her favourite sky, however, had to be the night one.

It was the sky she had the time to study the most, and as such had come to associate it with relaxing and being able to rest. It also made night guard a little easier – she could never be bored watching the sky. She especially loved when it was a clear night and the stars could be seen.

They were little bursts of light amongst the beautiful dark, and Fivia thought there was some sort of symbolism in that. She loved trying to find patterns in the way the stars were arranged, and when she found shapes, she loved to make up stories in her head about why the lights had chosen to form like that. She missed Orzammar, but couldn’t imagine her nights without the stars.

 

* * *

 

Alistair loved when the stars came out too. The way Fivia watched them made his heart melt a little more for her. She would settle herself down in front of the fire, head tilting this way and that as she looked up. Her eyes would widen just a bit as if she didn’t want to miss her single detail. The longer she looked, the more her mouth slowly fell open, forming an ‘O’ of fascination. When she found a spot she particularly liked, her mouth would twitch at the corners, hinting at a smile, and Alistair could only imagine what was running through her head.

It was also one of the only times Alistair saw the poor soul actually relax. The permanent frown that seemed to shape her features melts away, making her face softer. Her hair is also usually down as well – and it frames her face beautifully, making her cheeks appear rounded, her lips plumper and bringing out the rich colour of her eyes. He often finds himself staring at her, and a part of him nags that he’s supposed to be on night duty, but _Maker’s breath_ , how can he tear his eyes away from something so gorgeous?

Of course, one night she catches him staring, and a grin fills her face before he notices he’s been caught. He immediately turns to stare at the ground, feeling his ears and cheeks burn, and _damn_ , she’s going to think he’s a total creep. He dares peek up when he hears her stand up, expecting her to move from his line of sight, and is surprised when she walks towards him. He lifts his head up fully now to meet her gaze, and the grin is gone, replaced by a softer smile that reaches her eyes and gives him what can only be described as butterflies in the pit of his stomach. She settles down beside him and pulls his arm away from his side, shuffling against him, and wrapping the arm around herself. He needs no more encouragement and pulls her as close as she can get, and in return she rests her head on his chest, looking back up towards the sky.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispers, and he follows her gaze, appreciating the moment they have together.

“Worth leaving Orzammar for?” He asks, his voice equally quiet, careful not to ruin the serenity of the night.

“Yes. This and… other things,” Alistair looks down and this time her sight is focused on him, adoration in her eyes, and he swears he’s blushing again. He knows he’ll say something foolish, so he captures her lips with his, giving his mind time to sort itself out while he indulges in her. They break apart eventually, and spend the rest of their duty searching the stars for shapes, and making up the most ridiculous stories when they find them.

* * *

 

Through the years this becomes their ritual, and whenever they need a moment to themselves, they’ll find the best position to view the stars from and simply study the sky, finding shapes and reminiscing about simpler times.

Even when their duties split them, and his heart aches for her, Alistair finds comfort looking up at the stars, knowing that wherever she is, she’s looking at the same little lights he is. He wishes on those stars – oh how he wishes – that the world will bring his love back to him, because those nights just aren’t the same without her.  


End file.
